


Collied

by pemfrost



Series: Tumblr Shorts [17]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: 2018 tumblr short, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mini Fic, One Word Prompts, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: How about a meet cute :P





	Collied

**Author's Note:**

> How about a meet cute :P

Sam could only watch, helpless to intervene; his shout of warning fell on headphone covered ears. Seconds felt like hours as he pushed his way forward, hoping to reach the other man in time, but knowing he could not. Too far, too slow. It would collide with the oblivious brunette, and he was helpless.

Words of apology were already forming on his tongue when his neon purple frisbee smacked right into the back of the man's head.

“I'm so sorry-” Sam’s embarrassment turned to full mortification when the man turned, revealing a handsome face and gorgeous eyes. Curse his terrible aim. “It's been forever since I- and the wind…”

The man took out his earbuds and bent to pick up the toy 

“I'm Peter,” he extended his hand towards Sam. Peter's smile was friendly, but his eyes danced with mirth.

“Sam.” 

Peter looked at the field on both sides of Sam, “Are you playing frisbee alone?”


End file.
